<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deranged by killuas_glock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899567">Deranged</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuas_glock/pseuds/killuas_glock'>killuas_glock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Deranged Soulmate AU, F/M, Reader is a librarian, Reader-Insert, Romantic Soulmates, The Author Regrets Everything, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuas_glock/pseuds/killuas_glock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Yandere! Feitan Portor/Fem! Reader]<br/>[Soulmate AU]<br/>"You're. Scared of me, aren't you?"<br/>Inspired by all of those naughty feitan tt's "feel good. for you." YGINGJMI</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deranged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     It was ironic to him, how he was so drawn to her. (Y/n) was a sweet girl, and had nothing to do with Hunters, the Spiders, or anything having to do with Nen. She worked at the library, for God's sake. Nothing about her was particularly special, at least, not to anyone outside of Feitan himself. He liked her, a lot, and he had no idea why he did. It was embarrassing for him, especially once he realized how sweet she was. It was ironic, the simple fact that she donated to children and animal charity monthly. He was a literal thieve and she was an angel. </p><p>     It was a match made in hell if he was being honest with himself. </p><p>     "Oh? Is that her, then?" Shalnark asked, noticing that Feitan's eyes had been locked on the cute librarian behind the desk. She had gotten up to help a few children find certain types of books, and he hadn't taken his eyes off of her. Feitan's eyebrows tensed together and he shot a glare at a pair of teens as they passed by. "Yes." </p><p>     His answer was quick, fleeting. Feitan knew that they looked out of place, but despite looking quite intimidating, (Y/n) had welcomed him, along with Pakunoda and Shalnark, and left to do her job. They knew each other quite well, and she had been happy to see Feitan, something he found to be quite exhilarating. Currently, the three of them were researching for a job, or more like digging up dirt on a certain family. Feitan was now realizing they should have gone to a different library because now he was just distracted. </p><p>     "She looks very nice," Pakunoda starts, flipping through a thick book. "I never took you for the innocent type, though. She's a good person, I can tell, so I would advise you to leave her alone." Feitan turns his head, finally ceasing to look at (Y/n) as he stares at Paku with a fierce expression. She took no offense to his glare, simply continuing with her book, one she saw no real good information coming from. "What. Is that supposed to mean?" </p><p>     Paku sighs, closing the book before standing up from her seat. </p><p>     "I mean it wouldn't be wise to involve yourself with her. We're dangerous people, Feitan, and if you genuinely like this girl, you'll leave her be and stay friends." </p><p>     '<em>I'd. like to. But I can't.</em>'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(ʘᴥʘ)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     He was an interesting person, but she knew that he wasn't exactly who he said he was. (Y/n) refused to bug Feitan about how he constantly lied to her about himself. She had the feeling that if he wanted to, he could most likely kill her without a second thought, and she decided it would be better to just leave him to his own devices, she wasn't a particularly nosy person, anyway, and she liked that trait of hers. </p><p>     Many would call her occupation boring, and she had dealt with the countless jocks and preps throughout high school, apparently, though, adults don't change all that much. She liked books and the company that came with working at a library. Sure, sometimes she came across the obnoxious individual, but she learned early on that it was better to leave them alone. She had initially felt that way towards Feitan, but at the same time, she had been drawn to him as well. It had been quite a dilemma, but they had gotten close over the year that she had known him.  </p><p>     (Y/n) suspected that Feitan was apart of some type of gang, but she'd rather not find out. She utterly refused to prod in his business, and if ignorance meant she could enjoy his, rather odd, company, she was alright with that. Feitan was a loner, and she was socially awkward, so it had always just been the two of them. (Y/n) had no real problem with it, but she genuinely cared about Feitan, so it was nice to know that he had other friends. Pakunoda seemed especially nice and mature, Shalnark was kind of erratic but likable. They seemed nice, just not... <strong>innocent</strong>. </p><p>     "Please, come back whenever you like! It was wonderful to meet both of you!" (Y/n) said with a soft smile on her lips, shaking the hand of Pakunoda. The two nodded at her, and she turned to Feitan, watching as he opened up his umbrella. He was odd, but she supposed she liked him that way. She waved at him as she walked back into the tall and looming building in front of her. </p><p>     Shalnark grins as he watches Feitan, he found this whole situation quite funny. Feitan, a member of the infamous Phantom Troupe, had a cute little librarian as his crush. Pakunoda was right, though, he should leave that poor girl alone. Though, Shalnark highly doubted that he would. </p><p>     "That girl..." Shal started, pressing a finger to his chin as he thought. "She's your soulmate isn't she?" Feitan paused at the question, his gray eyes narrowing as he started to walk away from the building. Hand tightening around the handle that connected to his umbrella. That was a loaded question, one he seriously didn't want to answer, so he just kept walking. </p><p>     He was satisfied just watching (Y/n) from a distance, but she had been the one to come up to him the first time. Admittedly, he had probably looked suspicious, and he knew she must have been uncomfortable doing so due to her anxiety regarding people in general. She had gained his admiration, and that was something he absolutely refused to ever admit out loud. </p><p>     It was known that only Nen users could sense when they met their soulmates, and due to not being one, (Y/n) was simply drawn to him without knowing why. Feitan had known immediately, but he wasn't going to tell her that. He knew that it would be wise to take Pakunoda's advice... </p><p>     But where was the fun in that? </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>